The Perfect Present
by cware
Summary: Sonny chases after Chad after the ending of 'Three's Not Company'. This is the ending I dream would've happened. Couples: Sonny X Chad.


This is a continuation of the **Sonny With a Chance Episode**- _Three's Not Company_. One-shot. Rated K+.

--

Sonny gingerly stuffed the spoonful of decadent chocolate cake in her mouth, trying to laugh off the fact that she had just ruined Chad's birthday party.

Tawni and Lucy continued to giggle and munch on the cake, and the party slowly got back in swing. No one seemed to notice Chad standing there, agape, his handsome face covered with cake. His lips formed a straight line, and he bee-lined for the Exit. Sonny watched this, biting her lip, then lowered her spoon and found herself sprinting after him.

"Chad?" She called, wrapping her arms around herself. The night air was still and cold, not to mention dark. Nobody answered, but when Sonny squinted, she could see Chad sitting on the curb, dejectedly wiping cake off his face with a wad of paper towels.

"Chad," Sonny said again, sighing and plopping down beside him, her purple dress draping over her knees.

"You ruined my party," Chad said in a stiff monotone after a few seconds of silence.

"I didn't mean to!" Sonny blurted out, tossing her brown waves over her shoulder. "I had to apologize to my best friend…you're the one who banned me for no reason," She ended with a scoff.

Chad raised his face, still smothered in cake, and glared at her straight in the eye. "You said no. Out of everyone I invited, YOU had to be the one to say no…" his voice drifted off in a sour note.

Sonny pursed her lips and grabbed a paper towel from him. She held his chin and began wiping the cake off, carefully avoiding eye contact. _My God,_ she thought squeamishly_. He is so cute. Even covered in cake._

"You say that like you care about me," Sonny smirked, wiping the last bit of cake off his cheek. His eyes drilled into hers.

"No," He said hastily."I say that like there would be one less person to get me a gift!"

Sonny's eyebrows bunched together angrily. "Why can't you just accept that you aren't a stuck up jerk of a snob? It's not such a bad thing to admit you care about someone!" She stood up, arms thrashing around her.

Chad stood up too and grinned down at her. "You just complimented me, Monroe."

Sonny pasted a fake smile on her face. "You're changing the topic, Cooper."

Chad frowned. "I do care about you Sonny, alright?" He growled. "Why else would I have invited you to my party!?"

Sonny's eyes welled up, for absolutely no reason. "I don't know," She muttered, sniffling.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should accept that you care about me," He said softly, sitting back down on the curb, the night breeze waving in his gorgeous, straight blonde windswept hair.

"How do you figure that?" Sonny retorted, sitting beside him, heart throbbing.

Chad gave her a dubious look. "Because you're the only one who cared enough to come out here. No one else did. But YOU did." He pointed at her, then dropped his hand. Sonny bit her lip again and placed her hand gently over his.

"Fine," She said scornfully. "I admit it. I care about you."

Chad didn't say anything, but he didn't move his hand. And when Sonny peeked over at him, he had a small smile on his face.

"Your turn!" Sonny encouraged, squeezing his hand.

Chad finally whipped around and looked at her.

"Yeah, I care about you Sonny. That's why I was so upset when you couldn't just bring your friend to my party. Then, you came anyway and destroyed it, while making everyone think I'm a fool. Then you guys started eating my 'Death By Chad-clate'!" Chad's voice rose in mild anger.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sonny momentarily closed her eyes. "But nobody thinks you're a fool. I'll make up for this, seriously! I'll get you the best present ever!" Her eyes danced as that perked Chad up.

He stood up and pulled her up too. They were standing very close together in this beautiful night air.

"Like you know what the perfect present would be, Monroe." He said.

"I think I can guess," Sonny laughed, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Chad on the cheek. A blush spread across her cheeks as she started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Hold it." Sonny paused when Chad's stern voice came from directly behind her. She turned around and Chad kissed her, right on the lips.

After the kiss, Sonny smiled up at him and giggled. "Ha! You care!" She chided, making a goofy face.

Chad rolled his eyes, hiding a blush. "Whatever. Come on, let's go back to the party." Chad grabbed her hand and the two walked back into the party. Sonny knew she would always remember this night.

**Author's Note: Wow, I seriously wish this could've been the ending. I am crossing my fingers for a Chad/Sonny get together!**


End file.
